jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Ryloth
|Sektor=Gaulus-Sektor |System=Ryloth-System |Entfernung= |Koordinaten=R-17 |xyz= |Sterne=1: Ryloth |Satellit= |Monde=5 |Hyperraumroute= |Klasse=Terrestrisch |Landschaft=Berge, Wüste, Tundra |Kontinent= |Atmosphäre=Typ I (Atembar)Platt's Starport Guide |Hydrosphäre= |Klima=*Trocken, heiß (Tagseite) *Eisig kalt (Nachtseite) |Sehenswürdigkeiten=*Jixuan-Wüste *Joreikna *Leb'Reen *Lohema *Lonely Five *Mal'aa's Kitchens *Nachtlande *Schwebende Steingärten von RylothTwilight – Jedi Dämmerung *Sith-AkademieDarth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit *Felsspitze von Hunvar |Zusammensetzung= |Gravitation=7,4 m/sec² |Durchmesser=10.600 KilometerGeonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds |Tageslänge=19 Standardstunden |Jahreslänge=*305 lokale Tage *289 lokale Tage |Ureinwohner=Twi'lek |Fauna=*Blurrg *DoashimUltimate Adversaries *Gutkur *SchuttaJedi Quest – Der Pfad der Erkenntnis |Flora=Gugalblüte |Einwanderer= *Menschen *Jawas *Hutten *Rodianer |Einwohnerzahl=*1,5 Milliarden (76% Twi'leks, 24% andere Spezies)Empire at War – Prima Official Game Guide *11,5 Millionen |Sprache=*Twi'leki *Basic |Städte=*Cazne *Kala'din *Kala'uun (Hauptstadt während der Ära der Neuen Republik) *Leb'ReenAlles unter einem Hutt *Lessu (Hauptstadt) *Nabat *ResdinThe Clone Wars – Republic Heroes *Sal'kaasa |Staaten= |Raumstation= |Raumhafen= |Besitzer= |Regierung=Feudale Leistungsgesellschaft (Hauptclan) |Importe=*Nahrungsmittel *Medizin (Bacta) *Technologie |Exporte=*Gewürz (Ryll) *Sklaven |Zugehörigkeit=*Galaktische Republik *KUS *Galaktisches Imperium *Rebellen-Allianz *Neue Republik }} Ryloth ist nach Mon Bala der zweite Planet und der namengebende Hauptplanet des Ryloth-Systems. Er liegt am Äußeren Rand der Galaxis und ist der Heimatplanet der Twi'leks. Beschreibung miniatur|links|Ryloths Oberfläche.Der gebirgige Planet Ryloth dreht sich so langsam, dass seine Rotation mit der Länge seiner Umlaufbahn um die Sonne übereinstimmt. Daher liegt die eine Seite des Planeten immer auf der Sonnenseite, die andere Seite hingegen auf der Nachtseite. Bewohnbare Gebiete befinden sich ausschließlich auf dem Dämmerungsstreifen, der die beiden Seiten voneinander trennt. Die bis zu 300 Grad heißen und 500 Kilometer schnellen Hitzestürme in Ryloths Atmosphäre versorgen die Dämmerungszone mit Wärme. Obgleich die Atmosphäre von Außenweltlern oft als dünn bezeichnet wird, ist sie für Sauerstoffatmer durchaus verträglich. Im Einflussbereich der Corellianischen Schnellstraße hat Ryloth den Ruf, noch weiter entfernt vom Geschehen der Galaxis zu sein als Tatooine, jedoch bildet dieser Planet ein gern besuchtes Handelszentrum wegen begehrter – wenn auch oft illegaler – Waren wie etwa Ryll und Sklaven. Bevölkerung Ryloth wird überwiegend von den dort heimischen Twi'leks bewohnt. In Clans lebend, wohnen sie in Städten zwischen der tödlich heißen Tag- und der eiskalten Nachtseite ihres Heimatplaneten, wobei ihre Städte wie Kala'uun in Form von Komplexen erbaut werden, die sich im Inneren der Gebirge befinden. Diese Städte sind vollkommen abgetrennt von der Oberfläche, mit Ausnahme der Landeplattformen, die mit der Oberfläche verbunden sind, und werden durch massive, hermetisch verschließbare Tore geschützt, um die Stürme fernzuhalten, die sich mit vernichtender Hitze von der Tagseite auf die Nachtseite des Planeten bewegen. Ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung dieser Städte betritt niemals die Oberfläche Ryloths, viele Twi'leks erblicken in ihrem gesamten Leben nicht mehr als Bilder davon. miniatur|links|Twi'leks auf der Flucht vor einem [[Hitzesturm.]] Wenn in den Städten Nachrichten von heranziehenden Stürmen eintreffen, tritt ein Prozess in Kraft, der seit Generationen einen Teil des Lebens der Einwohner darstellt: Nachdem ein Alarm die Bevölkerung benachrichtigt, werden Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen und die Bewohner werden in die sicheren Zonen der Städte, tief im Innern der Katakomben, evakuiert. Einen große Bedeutung hat für die Bevölkerung der Anbau des Gewürzes Ryll, das sowohl für medizinische Zwecke wie auch als Rauschmittel verwendet werden kann. In seiner Verwendung zu beiden Zwecken gleichermaßen handelt es sich um ein äußerst begehrtes Handelsgut, das besonders unter Kriminellen sehr beliebt ist und einen großen Teil des Handels auf Ryloth bestimmt. Über den Anbau von Ryll hinaus ist der Planet auch bekannt für seine Sklaven, denn Sklaverei ist auf Ryloth ein weithin akzeptiertes Unterfangen. Viele Tänzerinnen werden legal auf so genannten Graumärkten verkauft. Ungeachtet der Legalität von Sklaverei ist ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung dagegen eingestellt, obgleich der Sklavenhandel eine wichtige Säule der Wirtschaft Ryloths bildet. Viele der Tänzerinnen werden aufgrund von Verträgen für eine befristete Dauer von dreißig Jahren verpachtet. Innerhalb der Gesellschaft auf Ryloth werden die Tänzerinnen als eine Art Mode betrachtet, und hochrangige Angehörige eben dieser Gesellschaft halten sich für gewöhnlich mindestens zwei dieser Tänzerinnen. Geschichte Alte Republik Ryloth war einer der ersten Planeten des Äußeren Randes, der von Kundschaftern entdeckt wurde, bereits mehr als 10.000 Jahre vor der Schlacht von Yavin. Nach ihrem Anfang als ein primitiver Staat entwickelten sich die auf dem Planeten beheimateten Twi'leks schnell zu einer galaxisweit tätigen Spezies, sodass sie bald einen Platz im Galaktischen Senat auf Coruscant erhielten und an der galaktischen Politik Anteil nahmen. Neue Welten im Corellian Run wurden von ihnen besiedelt. Zu jener Zeit begann die Bevölkerung bereits, mit Sklaven und Gewürzen zu handeln, viele Twi'lek wurden zu Schmugglern oder Kriminellen. Aufgrund seiner diplomatischen Haltung und seiner Abgelegenheit hielt sich Ryloth von den Konflikten und Kriegen der Alten Republik fern. Um das Jahr 1000 VSY gab es jedoch auf Ryloth eine Sith-Akademie zur Ausbildung von Sith-Attentätern.Darth Bane'' – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit Kalter Krieg Zur Zeit des Kalten Krieges zwischen der Galaktischen Republik und dem Sith-Imperium gab es in den Nachtlanden von Ryloth leuchtende Kristall-Pflanzen und Raubtiere. Ein Wissenschaftler leitete eine Forschungsexpedition in das Gebiet. Zakuul-Konflikt Während des Konfliktes mit dem Ewigen Imperium von Zakuul unter der Herrschaft von Kaiserin Vaylin, sorgte die Gugalblüte für eine Dezimierung der Wälder von Ryloth. Die einheimischen Behörden zeigten sich demjenigen erkenntlich, der eine Möglichkeit fand, um den aggressiven Baumpilz einzudämmen. Klonkriege Zwar versuchten die Twi'lek während der Klonkriege weitergehend neutral zu bleiben, doch als der Separatistenführer Wat Tambor in der Hoffnung auf reiche Beute den Planeten mit einer Armee angriff, kämpften die Twi'lek gemeinsam mit den Klontruppen der Republik gegen die Invasoren. Doch die Truppen unter Führung des Jedi Ima-Gun Di mussten sich den Kampfdroiden der Föderation geschlagminiatur|Die republikanischen Truppen werden geschlagenen geben. Die Twi'lek und ihr Anführer Cham Syndulla konnten entkommen und bildeten eine Widerstandsgruppe. Bald darauf - das Volk von Ryloth hatte sehr unter der Hungerblockade der Separatisten gelitten - kehrte die Republik zurück und Anakin Skywalker gelang es, die Blockade zu brechen. Nachdem Obi-Wan Kenobi mit seinen Truppen gelandet war und große Teile des Planeten unter republikanische Kontrolle gebracht hatte, führte Mace Windu seine Truppen in die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die noch von Separatisten besetzte Hauptstadt Lessu. Dooku erkannte die Niederlage und befahl Tambor die Stadt zu zerstören, er wolle ein Exempel statuiren. Doch der gierige Skakoaner hörte nicht auf ihn und beutete die Bevölkerung weiter aus. Auch schickte er die Bomber aus, um die Städte der Twi'lek zu zerstören. Dies nahmen die Rebellen als Anlass, sich mit Windu zu verbünden und gemeinsam konnten sie Lessu einnehmen und Wat Tambor gefangen nehmen. Doch auch nach diesem Sieg endeten die Kämpfe nicht. So stießen die Truppen der Republik in der umkämpften Stadt Resdin noch auf starken Widerstand. Galaktischer Bürgerkrieg miniatur|links|[[Platt Okeefe und Tru'eb Cholakk auf dem Raumhafen Kala'uuns.]] Als das Galaktische Imperium entstand, waren die Twi'leks eines der ersten Völker, die das Unheil kommen sahen. Trotz ihrer politischen Weitsicht konnten sie jedoch nicht verhindern, dass Palpatine letztendlich die Macht ergriff. Vor der Schlacht von Yavin errichtete das Zann-Konsortium einen Stützpunkt auf Ryloth, welcher von Tyber Zann nach dessen Flucht aus dem Gefängnis als Hauptbasis für die Wiedererrichtung seines Syndikats genutzt wurde.Empire at War – Forces of Corruption'' Opportunistisch führte Ryloth seine Strategie während der Konflikte zwischen dem Imperium und der Rebellen-Allianz fort, auf beiden Seiten mitzumischen und niemals direkt Partei zu ergreifen. Nur so konnte der Planet unter der Herrschaft des Imperiums seine Unabhängigkeit beibehalten, da dessen Regierung nun freie Hand hatte, solange sie nur unter dem Deckmantel eines loyalen Verbündeten des Imperiums vorgingen. In Wahrheit jedoch kamen die meisten Entscheidungen der Twi'leks der Rebellion zugute, da sie sich durch diese eine bessere Zukunft für Ryloth versprachen und ein großer Teil der Bevölkerung sich zu den Befürwortern der Rebellion zählte. Neue Republik Während des Bacta-Krieges im Jahr 7 NSY führte Wedge Antilles die Renegaten-Staffel nach Ryloth, um dort größere Mengen des Medikamentes Ryll zu besorgen, welches die Neue Republik zur Herstellung eines Heilmittels gegen das Krytos-Virus benötigte.X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten Zur Zeit der Gründung des Neuen Jedi-Ordens war Ryloth ein gutgestelltes Mitglied der Neuen Republik. Ryloth blieb während der Yuuzhan-Vong-Kriege weitgehend unbelangt, doch die fanatischen Invasoren erwiesen sich als resistent gegenüber den Handelstaktiken der Twi'leks, sodass Ryloth der Neuen Republik seine volle Unterstützung gewährte, da die Bewohner fürchteten, dass der Konflikt ihrer Wirtschaft schaden könnte. Quellen * *Episode II – Angriff der Klonkrieger (Roman)'' * *''X-Wing'' – Bacta-Piraten *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Flucht ins Ungewisse *''Die Jedi-Akademie'' – Der Geist des Dunklen Lords *''Jedi Quest'' – Der Pfad der Erkenntnis * *''Platt's Starport Guide'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''Alles unter einem Hutt'' * * * * * *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' * ** }} Einzelnachweise }} cs:Ryloth en:Ryloth es:Ryloth fi:Ryloth fr:Ryloth it:Ryloth nl:Ryloth pt:Ryloth ru:Рилот Kategorie:Planeten Kategorie:Planeten des Äußeren Randes Kategorie:Planeten des Gaulus-Sektors Kategorie:Planeten des Ryloth-Systems Kategorie:Legends